


Stuck in a  Web

by book_chic



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, Reader-Insert, eventual spider-man x reader, raven like powers, reader - Freeform, reader with powers, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_chic/pseuds/book_chic
Summary: Okay so I had a dream last night  and I wanted to write it out I do plan on turning this into a series so hopefully a) y'all like it and b) it keeps flowing. So we will see how it goes.So the readers powers are based off of Raven from the Teen Titans, but this is very obviously in the Avengers world with Tom Hollands spider-man. Also this is the first time I’ve wrote his version of spider-man so i hope i did it justice.Also not a whole lot of reader in this one its just kind of getting the story set up.





	1. I Don't Want  to Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I had a dream last night and I wanted to write it out I do plan on turning this into a series so hopefully a) y'all like it and b) it keeps flowing. So we will see how it goes.
> 
> So the readers powers are based off of Raven from the Teen Titans, but this is very obviously in the Avengers world with Tom Hollands spider-man. Also this is the first time I’ve wrote his version of spider-man so i hope i did it justice.
> 
> Also not a whole lot of reader in this one its just kind of getting the story set up.

“Kid, stop the little one.” Tony yells as he goes flying after the two other criminals. 

“On it Mr. Stark.” Peter says as he swings himself in front of the mysterious girl.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” She says, holding her hands up they start to almost glow, but with a black matter enveloping them. 

Peter takes a second to look at the girl cocking his head to the side as he stands in a fighting stance. Peter can’t really tell too much about her since she has he sweatshirt hood pulled up around her face making it hard to take in any features. Hard but with Peters Spidey sense he could see one thing very clearly her eyes. They were practically glowing he could see the look of apprehension on her face. She honestly didn’t want to hurt him, heck if he had to guess she didn’t want to be there at all. However, she was there and she had, along with the other two people that Tony was chasing after, try to rob this place so he had to take care of that. 

“We can make this easy just come with me and everything will be fine.” Peter says taking a step towards you. 

“NO!” She yells taking a step backwards. “I’m not going anywhere!” 

Suddenly, a bolt of black energy goes flying towards him, easily dodging it he flings some bits of webbing at the girl. She waves a hand in front of her where a shield forms blocking all but one of the webs. The one web hitting her shoe keeping her stuck to the ground. Peter having managed to make his way to hanging on the side of the building.

“Hey!” She starts to pull at the webbing being distracted for just long enough.

“Look I’m really sorry about this but I don’t think you wanna be doing this and you obviously have some powers so I’ll see what we can do about making things easier on you.” Peter says as he flings some more webs at her making her hand stick to where she was pulling at the web.  
“Let me go!” She cries out, fighting against the webs. When all of the sudden they here an explosion from the direction the others went. 

“I’ll be back to help you get out just stay here.” Peter says holding his hands up at the girl before he turns flinging a web up and goes swinging towards the explosion.

Short while later…

“Good job kid.” Tony says as his face shield folds back. “S.H.I.E.L.D. will take care of these two.” Tony points back to the two being taken into custody yelling obscenities and for a person named (Y/N) that she better help them out of this or else. “Now let’s go get the one you stuck in your web.”

“Thanks Mr. Stark she over this way.” Peter says before taking off.

Tony sighs before putting the face shield back down and following him. They get to the alley where the fight started and Peter is standing in the middle leaning down grabbing some discarded webs and a shoe in his hand.

“Well, where is she?” Tony asks.

“She was right here when I left she was stuck I swear?” Peter says standing up with a confused look on his face. Turning in a circle he looks around the surrounding area. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. can you see if there are any heat signatures close by?”

“Scanning sir.” The A.I. responds. “Nothing except the two of you and the S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives.”

“I’m sorry, she seemed secured. I don’t know how she got out. I didn’t think she could. I didn’t know.” Peter starts to ramble.

“Shhhhhh…….” Tony says putting his hand over Peters mouth. “We will deal with this I mean how much trouble could she be right.”

“Mhmhmh.” Peter mumbles, through Tony’s hand.

“What was that?” He says removing his hand and looking down at Peter.

“I was trying to tell you that she…well she has powers of some kind.” Peter says looking at him as Tony starts to open his mouth. “But I don’t think she’ll be any trouble.” Peter hurries to add.

“And why do you think that?” Tony says with his arms crossed.

“I just do she seemed like she didn’t want anything to do with the whole situation.” 

“Wow imagine that a thief that doesn’t want to be brought in for her crimes. Look kid just keep your eyes and ears open. And let me know if you find anything don’t go somewhere by yourself.” Tony tells him before turning around and taking off.

Sighing Peter turns himself and flings his web taking off back towards his home, feeling disappointed in himself. After getting back to the apartment he strips out of his suit and flops onto his bed thinking back over the events of the evening.   
“Wait a minute.” He says to himself, before reaching for his mask. “Karen?”

“Yes?

“Can you show me the footage from earlier tonight, please?” He asks the suit.

“Of course?” She responds before playing the footage.

Peter watches the footage through a couple time before suddenly sitting up noticing a security camera on one of the building.   
“Karen, can you get the film from that camera?” He says standing up and pacing back and forth across his room.

“I will be able to if you can connect me to the camera.” 

“Alright let’s go then.” Peter starts to put his suit on and heads out of the window back to the scene. 

 

Back with the camera Peter plugged the suit into it and Karen pulled the footage up for him to see. Watching himself swing away from the scene he watches as the girl sits down as best she can with the webbing around her foot. The camera footage wasn’t the best but he could see the same energy from the fight emanating from here hands freeing her hands from the webbing, she then gets the webbed shoe off her foot so she is free. However, she didn’t get up and take off immediately which Peter found very odd. Through the grainy security footage, it almost looked like the girl was mediating? After watching her sit there for almost the entire time that they were gone she stands up suddenly. Closing her eyes and waving her hands in a large circle in front of her a black circular mass appears in front of her and then next thing he knows is that it disappears and she’s no longer standing there. 

“What the…?” Peter stops and has Karen rewind the last bit and he re-watches it. “I have to show Tony.” He says unplugging the camera, and then swinging towards Avengers tower. But pausing as he gets closer to the tower.

“Is something wrong Peter?” Karen asks noting his sudden stop in momentum.

“Tony thinks that this girl is completely guilty, but maybe she’s not. If I take the video to him he might be able to find her easier which is great but he may let them lock her away and throw away the key.” Peter says as he looks over seeing the A on the side of the tower. 

“So, what are you going to do?” 

“I can’t tell Tony, I’ll try to find her on my own.” Peter makes up his mind and swings back home.


	2. Energy Signature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I finally got chapter 2 wrote and I do have chapter 3 started so hopefully I’ll get it out soon.I know its a bit shorter than my normal chapters but it seemed like the best place to stop it. I hope y’all enjoy this chapter let me know what ya think.

Since it had been so late Peter had to head back home and get some sleep. He may be Spider-Man but if Aunt may knew he was out this late and then it messed up his schooling he’d be done for. And then what good would he be to the girl. So, after school he would for sure get right on finding the mystery girl, but first he had to make it through school.

“Man, you got to actually work with Iron man. That’s so Cool!” Ned says just a bit too loud for Peters liking.

“Ned Shh.” Peter says putting his hand over Ned’s mouth and looking around to make sure no one over heard him. Sometimes he regrets telling him about his evenings out as Spider-Man when there at school, he should really just wait until after school to tell his best friend. 

“Sorry it’s just so cool.” Ned whispers with a huge smile on his face.

“Yeah, I know Ned, it was cool but he also thinks that girl is bad news.” Peter says.

“And what do you think?”

“I don’t think she wanted to be there at all and I don’t mean she just didn’t want to be caught.”

“Well, what can I do to help?” 

“Well, I actually have an idea that I could use some help with.” Ned nods as Peter continues with his plan. “I’m hoping we can track her powers some way if we can just single out the energy that she put out maybe we can put together a make shift tracker or something.”

“Awesome.” Ned says, excited as always to help with something Spider-Man related.

So throughout the school day Peter and Ned worked on isolating parts of the video that his suit has recorded trying to isolate an energy signature. Working in every class they could and spending their lunch and study hall in the computer lab. By the end of the school day they had isolated the energy signature that they believed to belong to the girl. And after getting back to Peter’s place they got started on a device that could track the signature or at least they hoped it could.

“There!” Ned exclaims as he stops typing on the computer and looks over at the old cell phone that was plugged into the computer.

“So, with the tracker here it should lead me right to her.” Peter says as he picks up and unplugs the phone. A little dot blinking on the screen telling Peter which direction to head.

“Well it should get you close.” Ned says as he shuts his computer. “We didn’t get the best information on what her energy actually is so it should at least get you close.” He shrugs a little unsure as to how close the device will actually get him to the girl.

“Well, wish me luck.” Peter says as Ned starts to head towards the door, and he grabs his suit. 

“Be careful call if I can do anything.” Ned says. 

After swinging through the city for about twenty minutes Peter comes to a point where the tracker keeps turning in circles. He stops on the top of a high building looking around. She had to be somewhere around here if the tracker kept leading him to this area. Peter continues to search for the next hour till he took a moment sighing to himself, stopping on an small outcropping of rocks and overgrown foliage. 

“Man Karen maybe this tracker isn’t actually leading me anywhere.” Peter sighs.

“Should I scan the area again?” The suit asks Peter.

“Sure Karen but I don’t know if you’ll find anything.” Peter says as he goes to lean against the covered rock wall. “Wha…?” Peter exclaims as he falls through the vines and lands on the hard ground behind them.

“It appears there is an unused subway track near here.”

“Yeah,” Peter groans laying on the ground. “I think I might have found it. 

Peter stands up and looks into the space he had just fallen into. With the little natural light that was being let in through cracks wasn’t much to go by especially since it was just about nightfall. 

“Turning on night vision now.” Karen informs Peter.

“Thanks Karen.” Peter continues to walk through the darkness, until the tunnel starts to lighten up.

Karen turns off the night vision as Peter notices several of the sconces are actually lit up. Thinking it’s odd for any power to be turned on down here in a very clearly abandoned tunnel. Looking ahead of him he sees a subway car that looks to be just a little bit brighter than the rest of the building. Heading over Peter climbs onto the platform so he could look in the car. Getting hopeful as he sees what looks to be someone laying on the old seats, sleeping peacefully.

Peter slowly steps in through the half propped open doorway as quietly as he can. Hoping to not wake the person up that was sleeping, and hoping that when he gets a better look at the person it will in fact be the mystery girl. However, before he even got a chance to get to close the person turned around and stared at him fear in their eyes and a dark matter glowing around their hands.


	3. I don't Wanna Go Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its been so long since I've updated this story I have had a hard time coming up with inspiration for it, I've always had an idea as to where I've wanted to take this story I just haven't had the motivation to write it, plus life has been like crazy busy lately so yeah there's that too. But a special shoutout to Xxxfangrellxxx , winterflake (floatingalpaca) , and Penelope_penny_Parker for the comments on the story comments really motivate me to keep writing and to struggle through writers block. 
> 
> Anywho hope y'all like this chapter it's not super long but it is helping to set up the rest of the story.

Laying on the torn seat inside the abandoned subway car you felt it shift just a hair, making your eyes shoot open. You lay still trying to get a feel for who was coming in the car, to see if the person was a threat, but they were being just as quite as you were. You had to be on your guard they always told you that if you had the chance, to make the first move, so that’s what you were going to.   
Turning around you stare at the masked intruder your hands being engulfed by the black matter. The two of you just pausing for a moment staring at each other neither one making the first move. You were shocked when the masked person holds his hands up in a surrendering motion.

“Wait!” The obviously male voice exclaims. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I don’t want to go back.” You say barely lowering your hands. 

“Back?” He asks.

You nod at him. “Yes back.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll make sure you don’t have to go back. Why don’t you come with me and we can figure out what to do.” He says as he holds a hand out to you. 

You pause for a moment thinking, why should you trust this man but sensing no ill will from him you decide to take a risk. The power emanating from your hands slowly dissipates as you lean forward reaching a hand out to him. The hood of your jacket sliding down revealing a collar with a red light blinking on it. The man focuses on the red light for just a moment. You pull back your hand and fix the hood of your jacket to cover the light. The masked man meets your eyes once more his hand still outstretched, while holding your hand on your jacket to keep the light covered you reach out and put your free hand in his outstretched one.

He turns and starts to walk out of the subway car letting go of your hand momentarily to jump down and help you down as well. You can’t help but think that he smiled at you from behind the mask, you hadn’t had someone who genuinely cared about your well being in a long time, heck now that you thought about it you hadn’t had anyone ever really care about you. However, you soon stop thinking of anything at all because as he was helping you down from the subway car you started to slip. The masked man is quick to react but in doing so he had grabbed onto your left wrist, catching yet another blinking red light this time connected to a band around your wrist. As he hits the band the only thing your brain registers is pain as an electric current rips through your body. You tense up the pain so intense it’s the only thing you can focus on before your body goes limp. 

Third Point Of View

 

Suddenly as the girl fell and Peter went to catch her, her body goes stiff for a moment and then limp. Peter has a hold of her, so she doesn’t hit the ground. He slowly lowers her to the ground trying to figure out what had happened to make her react like that. 

“Karen?” He says to the suits AI. 

“Yes, how can I be of assistance?” 

“Can you do a scan on her and make sure she’s ok?” He asks.

“Of course, one moment.” She responds before doing a quick scan over the unconscious girl. “Scan complete, she seems to be fine, simply unconscious, after suffering from a large electrical charge that seemed to emanate from the band around her left wrist.” 

“The band on her wrist?” Peter looks closely at it barely touching the blinking red light. “Can you get a scan on it and see what made it go off?” 

The suit AI zeros in on the band on her wrist, scanning it for any information it can read from it. “It seems to have a pressure sensor on it. Anytime it has any pressure pulling on it, it seems to send an electric shock throughout the body.”

“An electric shock?!” Peter asks surprised. 

“Yes, an electric shock, and from the full scan I did it seems like the band on the other wrist and the one around her neck would also emit a shock if they were to be pulled on.” Karen responds. “And they also seemed to be locked on her electronically.”

“What the hell? Who would do that?” Peter shakes his head in disbelief. “This must be why she kept saying she didn’t want to go back.”

“Yes, it would make sense that one would not desire to go back to someone that puts locked electrical bands on them.” Karen answers him. 

 

Peter paces back and forth in front of the mystery girl thinking to himself about what to do. He knows she needs help but he’s afraid that if he takes him to the tower Tony will immediately interrogate her or worse hand her over to S.H.I.E.L.D. immediately and then who knows what will happen to her once they get a hold of her. He suddenly stops knowing the only other course of action. Peter would have to bring you back to his apartment. But what would he tell Aunt May, he would have to figure something out, but for now he just wanted to get her back, so she would be safe and could hopefully feel better. And then once she woke up they could try to figure out what was going on with the bands.

“Alright.” Peter says to himself and he stops pacing and turns back to where the girl is laying on the ground. Peter picks her up and heads out of the tunnel before swinging back towards home, they had a lot to figure out.


End file.
